


Rise to the top, Saihara

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BDSM, Bruises, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domination, Masochism, Masochist reader, NSFW, Other, Saihara Shuichi x Reader - Freeform, Smut, saihara being a mega top, slight blood, slight yandere-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: "Hi! Omg, I’ve read all of your stuff and it’s just so good. I love your writing style! Am I able to request something right now? If so could I get A Shuichi/reader where he’s like, surprisingly dominant in bed? (No worries if you’re not able to write it!) But yeah, I just wanted to reiterate that you’re like. One of my favorite authors right now. Thank you so much for writing stuff??"this smut features shuichi with a very dominant, and slightly yandere side if you squint! for this lovely ao3 anon as well as a few other anons from tumblr, hope you enjoy and thank you! ❤️





	Rise to the top, Saihara

**Author's Note:**

> i took a lot of liberties with this one since a lot of people have requested it, plus it was fun playing with this concept for shuichi ❤️❤️

“S-Shu...god, Shu…”

 

The pet name you had for your boyfriend, though adorable in the usual setting, had taken on a whole new emotion while you were being intimate. Shuichi’s hips rocked against your own, his lips feverishly sucking marks into your neck, and leaving a trail of bruises down your delicate throat. Your moans filled the heavy air of the room, along with the slick sounds of your arousal, and the heady scent of sweat and sex that hung over you both. Your back arched off the bed, while his hands kept you pinned down by the waist--and though you were often so sweet and gentle towards each other as a couple, when it came to making love, Shuichi could be nothing short of a beast. 

 

“...Keep saying my name. I don’t want to hear anything but your pretty little voice, desperate for everything I have to give you.  _ Say it _ .”

 

He’d already spread your legs as far as you could stretch, so he could slide himself inside you with little resistance--but at his harsh demands, you found your body tensing up, and thus you could feel yourself squeezing even tighter around him. But, that problem seemed to be remedied with an even harder thrust, so rough and reaching so deep that you couldn’t hold back the cry that released into the room. 

 

“Nnh...there we go. Loosen up. Make it easy for me to mark what’s  _ mine… _ ” 

 

His sentence eventually lowered to a purr in his throat, Shuichi grazed his teeth over your collarbone, before sinking them into the crook of your neck. No matter of squirming, or mixed cries of pain and pleasure, or bucking could loosen his bite before he was done--and when he finally was, you felt the familiar warmth of blood trickling down your shoulder. 

 

“S-Shu, that hurt-!”

 

You spoke, and yet you were cut off by his mouth claiming your own, tongue slipping between your lips to silence any complaints. You knew he had a rough, and sometimes cruel side of himself when he was horny...and not once had it failed to make you all tingly and warm inside. 

 

“So? You can take it. And if you think you can’t, then I’ll just wreck you more, and more, and more--until you  _ really  _ can’t take another minute of it. I’ll fucking  _ ruin  _ you, so no one can ever live up to your standards again.”

 

His voice sent vibrations through your chest, so much deeper and more sadistic than his usual kind, quiet tone. As he spoke, Saihara’s nails dug even deeper into your skin, leaving finger-sized bruises everywhere that he held you. Every time you slept together, you were reminded of how dominating a presence he could be--every touch left you bruised, every movement against your body made you sore and aching. You would look into the mirror tomorrow, and see the mess of marks and bites and dark spots, and know that they likely would still be around the next time you and Shuichi decided to express your love. 

It wasn’t something you had ever expected you would be a part of. But now that you were, it was absolutely remarkable--you felt like a piece of art, your body a blank canvas for Shuichi to paint and ravage as he pleased. 

 

“...Fuck. Fuck, you feel so nice...you’re such a sweet thing...I’m really not gonna hold back. I want you to  _ scream  _ for me.”

 

With little time to prepare, Saihara picked up his pace, bucking his hips at a near frantic speed--he was getting closer, you could feel it, and with how much he had pushed you to the edge tonight, so were you. With your thighs already squeezed around his waist, it was easy to hook your ankles around him and tug him closer, letting out a cry as he forced himself even deeper than he had before. You could swear that if you looked down, you could even see a bump from where he was pressing his cock inside you, deep enough that you'd be feeling the aches for days afterwards.

 

His name fell from your lips like a desperate prayer, and you couldn't resist dragging your nails down his back, relishing in the way his breath hitched as you left deep, dark scratches for everyone to see. If he had full reign to mark you as his, then you had the right to do the same thing to him. 

 

“F-Finish inside, S-Shu...please...I-I want every drop of you..” 

 

His reply came only as a lustful, drawn-out groan...and before you knew it his hips stuttered, his shoulders tensed, and the moan that rolled off his tongue was nothing short of absolutely glorious. The tingling warmth that flooded throughout your body was like heaven, your mind so numb with bliss you barely registered it when Saihara pulled out, his cum spilling out of you to pool between your trembling legs. 

 

He flopped down beside you, taking deep breaths as you both came down from your shared high--and as soon as you had mellowed completely, and he had got his energy back, Shuichi got up to grab a towel, and tucked it underneath you to catch the mess you’d both made. 

 

He took his seat beside you, still a bit sluggish from the intense activity...but after a few moments of silence, he slowly raised his hand, and started to softly pet your hair.

 

“...A-Are you okay? I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly...was I too mean this time..?”

 

That sweet, gentle voice made a lovestruck smile cross your lips, as you looked up at your boyfriend with hearts in your eyes. He couldn’t possibly understand just how much you adored his dominant side, how hot it made you when he spoke so possessively, and groped you like you were just his little plaything. It made you so happy to know that he showed that side of him only to you...that you were the one to own his heart, for now and forever.

 

But if there was something he realized, both by your dazed silence, and the way you started to paw at him for more attention...and his brow furrowed, knowing that you’d had far from enough.

 

“...You want me to be meaner? Because I can certainly make that happen...but you’re going to have to earn it if you want it that bad.”

 

His tone dropped even deeper, which instantly sent warmth straight between your legs--and as his eyes grew darker again, his grip tightened on your hair, and he tugged you forwards to meet his gaze, and his alone.

 

“Get off your ass--and get on your knees for me,  _ whore _ .”

 


End file.
